


Suit & Tie (fanvid)

by Fannibalistic



Series: Suit Up [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, due South
Genre: Fanvids, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Slash, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: So I finally finished this Kinktober vid! (Check out part 1 of this series for more on that)Gifting this part too to sciencebluefeelings for getting me thinking about Spock Prime in a suit ;)  (Although it's multiple ships I hope you enjoy the Spock Prime/Jim parts that your fanart inspired )
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Prime, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Suit Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Suit & Tie (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencebluefeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/gifts).

> So I finally finished this Kinktober vid! (Check out part 1 of this series for more on that)
> 
> Gifting this part too to sciencebluefeelings for getting me thinking about Spock Prime in a suit ;) (Although it's multiple ships I hope you enjoy the Spock Prime/Jim parts that your fanart inspired )


End file.
